Anger Management
by M15C1
Summary: After a tough day on the job a hero is always welcome at the Castle Town Bar, but a frothy beer isn't the only thing offered up on the menu. TelmaxLink, because I ship them. Don't like it, don't read it pl0x


DA DA DA DAAA!

Our hero held out his new item proudly and triumphantly, as if to show it off to an audience eager to applaud his hard work and bravery. But alas, no one was there. Maybe Midna had noticed, but she hardly cared of his achievements unless it was something that was directly related to her troubles. He knew his efforts would go unrewarded until all of Hyrule was safe from harm, but such is the life of a man chosen by the Gods. Although, surely _**they**_ had seen, couldn't they at least halt the pouring rain to congratulate him?

After numerous failed attempts, he plopped himself on the cold ground and sat criss-cross, hoping some brilliant idea would come to him. He stayed there deep in thought, perplexed-where in the Goddesses' names does he go next? Frustrated, he slammed his hand against his forehead. A terrible idea it was, for he had not yet unequipped his newly acquired Double Clawshots.

He writhed in agony, holding his head (his claws now strewn on the the floor across from him), for a few minutes. He got himself together and shot up to his feet. Gathering his items, he turned to leave. Feeling utterly vanquished. He had had it with this City in the Sky. He didn't even want to speak with or see Ooccoo and ask for her to teleport him outside the temple. He walked himself, grunting from the soreness in his legs. Slowly but surely he made it to the powerful cannon that would take him out of this Goddess forsaken place.

He slipped on both clawshots, forgetting he only needed one for this act, and lifted his tired arm to aim. Perfect bulls-eye, he hit the target on his first try, sending him flying into the contraption. While it adjusted it's position to shoot him back down to Lake Hylia he prepared himself and braced for impact. He exhaled, counting in his head, one...tw-

Before he knew it he was hurling towards the land below. Fearing he was going to be greeted by the rocky, pointy islets he let out a harsh yell, only to be silenced by the sharp sting of even harsher waters. He tried not to gasp, fresh water wasn't exactly good for the lungs you see. Eventually he made his way to the surface. He heaved a big breath and clung to a rock, crawling out of the lake. He laid there on the rough grass until he felt he could handle traveling, and also waiting for his soaking wet clothes to dry out. He lingered a while, again lost in his own thoughts. He smiled to himself thinking of a great way to salvage his terrible day. Deciding it was time to go he sat up. By this time it was almost night-fall.

He looked around for horse-calling grass to no avail. Too tired to search for it he called for Midna to warp him back to Castle Town. This was his usual routine after defeating a temple, or being defeated by _**it**_. Being all too familiar with this request the imp rolled her eyes, but complied anyway. He was transformed into his wolf form and without warning Midna hopped onto his aching back. He let out a yelp before being sucked into the twilight. It was quick, almost too quick, he was falling again. But this time onto concrete, on four drained paws. He absorbed the pain without a sound. Perhaps he was a little too excited for what lies ahead; beyond the town's gate.

Knowing his tiny twili friend would make a snarky comment he made it a point to morph back into his human form quickly. Stretching his strained body he headed up the steps to the west entrance. He was absent-mindedly dragging his feet, trudging along the bridge. Though he surely felt he was making haste, yearning to get to his destination quickly. Eventually he made his way inside. Thankful the post man hadn't wailed to hold him up with useless letters.

His ears perked up as he saw the townsfolk winding down, making small talk with neighbors, finishing up last minute errands before heading to their homes after a long day. And he was doing the same.

Since being out of Ordon Village for so long he seeked for a new homely place, and no other residence felt as warm and welcoming as Telma's Bar. He truly loved it there. Maybe for more reasons than one.

He grinned as he got closer, not bothering to read the sign outside the door; his home was always open and waiting for him.

He opened the heavy door and stepped inside, being greeted by the dim lights and peculiar, yet soothing, smell of gin mixed with fresh meat and a familiar sweet perfume. Scoping the bar he saw no one, which worried him somewhat. He wanted to see only one person right now, hoping they'd be alone, but it was him that was alone. He sighed walking further inside, shutting the door with an audible thump.

Just then the person he'd been dying to see and thinking about ever since he made it back to Hyrule, peeked out from behind the curtains in the other room. She stepped into his view and set down a worn feather duster. He felt they were both beaming at eachother, but he was much too busy surveying her body, not caring if she noticed or thought it rude.

She was a big woman. Every part of her was abnormally and wonderfully thick, but proportional. Except maybe her chest. That area of her always seemed to catch a customer's attention first. And she knew it, adorning it with bright yellow and delicate lace; skimpy but not totally unprofessional. Her plump shape was very appealing to him, as well as the many Hylian knights that frequented her bar. But tonight the lighting suited her just right, emphasizing all her magnificent curves. Her body was calling out to him, filling him with desire, her breasts are so bountiful, those hips could part the Great Sea is they so pleased, and that backside-

Half a minute passed before the attractive barmaid spoke to him, although it had felt like he spent countless hours focusing on her figure:

"Oooh, if it isn't Link...Honey, you look a mess!"

She said that last part in a harmless tone, though he _**did**_ realize he probably looked pretty beat up from his adventures. But it didn't matter, because she was there in front of him and he couldn't be happier. She made a gesture for him to come closer so they could hug, he didn't budge. He wanted a piece of her. He wasn't looking for pleasant conversation, or a nice pat on the back, nor a drink, even if it would be mighty refreshing.

She found his behavior quite odd and started making her way up to him, carefully, daintily running her fingers along the counter. He watched her for a split of a second, acting entirely on impulse, he bounded up to her. She wanted to back out of his way, but she had such little time to react. All she saw was the flash of his green tunic and then the feeling of being lifted and put down again.

He sat her ample body on the bar counter, hungrily kissing her lips and neck, down to her busty chest. He ran his mouth across her gorgeously defined collar bone, ripping her coat open as he did so. Telma gasped.

This wasn't the first time her and Link had done something of this nature, but he's never done it with this much force. Knowing he must've had a dreadful day she let him do what he wanted. After all, he was a growing boy-a man, he gets urges. And she didn't mind being the one to help him with that. However, she made a firm decision to stop him just incase he gets too wild...well, maybe not _**that**_ firm. She couldn't deny being pretty turned on by his kisses and touches.

She shook her head slightly, realizing now that she was completely topless. "This boy works fast" she thought to herself. Link was too busy pulling off his own clothing to notice her confusion. She smiled watching as he stripped. She leaned back which seemed to make her large bosom even more obvious.

By now he was down to only his pants and gauntlets, he couldn't resist being off of her for so long, returning to press his body against hers. Her tits felt better than the softest pillow ever made. Trying not to get caught up in this feeling he slid an arm under her, flexing to lift her heavy body and yank the skirt and apron off her. He set her back down, letting the clothing fall down her legs, she was finally all for him to have.

He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers, every now and again stopping to nibble and suck on her full bottom lip. A soft moan escaped, "Oh Link" she said on bated breath. He was very aroused at this point, Telma felt his bulge growing harder against her thighs. She managed to unzip his pants ready to pull them off, but he then leapt over the counter, pursuing her from behind.

He fondled her enormous rack with both hands, kissing down her neck, his pets and squeezes becoming harder, she tightened her grip on the counter from the pain. He slapped one of her breasts, and as it shook he reached to put an arm around her lap, turning her to face him.

He took her off the counter, grabbing her round, soft ass. She groaned as he massaged it and kissed his lips. His erection was at it's peak now, forcing the pants confining it to slip off of him. He shivered a little as his length brushed against her legs. He couldn't wait to get inside her.

With a grunt he kneeled and laid her down on the tiles. She gasped and arched her back from the feeling of the cool ground, which proved to entice Link even more. He knew what Telma wanted, she couldn't help herself around him.

He wasted no time entering her and taking hold of her shoulders. He pushed her down on him all the while thrusting deeply into her. Her body jiggled and her breasts bounced with every plunge.

He teased her already soaking wet clit, rubbing it between his two fingers. He knew this would drive her crazy. He loved watching her gasp from all the pleasure.

Her "ohh!"'s and "uhhn!"'s cheered him on. He got faster and more intense watching her struggle to contain herself. But she's a big girl, she can take it.

Her moans filled the bar, echoing loudly since it was just the two of them. Link grabbed onto her hips with both hands now, furiously he went in and out of her, making her take all of his dick inside her each time. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from shrieking. She begged him to keep going, squirming underneath him.

He felt like he was going to explode inside her thick, sexy body. Pounding her as hard as he could, her walls getting tighter and tighter around him until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in ecstasy

"Fuck!"

Telma had never cursed before, or at least Link had never heard her do it. His ears drooped as he felt her reach her orgasm, causing him to shoot a load of hot cum as well. He pulled out as it started to ooze from inside her. Her legs were spread wide, she was open and willing, he wanted to shove his throbbing cock back in and enjoy giving her another beating.

Instead he inched forward and began to jack himself off above her. He grit his teeth as it didn't take long for him to climax, hurriedly pushing his shaft into her mouth so she could swallow every drop of his cum. He smiled as she did so, she loved the taste of him. He knew Telma would happily suck him off, but he was drained; too exhausted for anymore fun.

It took every bit of strength he had left to help her back up, but he'd never want her size to change. It's what attracted him to her the most. They walked together to the backroom for sleep, Link groping and spanking her beautiful ass the entire way there.

The bed in the backroom was so comfortable, it was hard for him not to pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He waited for Telma to lie next to him. Usually they fooled around in this room, but that wasn't happening tonight. She was a little relieved since their earlier activities wore her out pretty well.

Link reached over and kissed her cheek, looking into her eyes with a smirk. She knew what that look meant. He was such a quiet young man, good thing his eyes did all the talking. He was saying be prepared for some more good ol' fashioned wild love making in the morning. After a long night's sleep he'll be back in tip top shape, ready to show Telma why he deserves to be called a true Hero.


End file.
